Digimon Absolution
by Davidestruction
Summary: A story of a Digimon known as Changemon who is hunted by the Royal Knights for something evil he is foreseen to do by the digital god Yggdrasil.


Digimon: Digital Absolution

A large white armored being floated in non-existence, isolated from the rest of the universe. A black blur faded in and Omnimon appeared, kneeling to the large being. "Yggdrasil. I have come to report that Changemon has escaped our grasp once again. I am sorry." "Hmph. I thought you were better than that, Omnimon. Letting an in-training digimon outsmart you"  
"He is more elusive than you think, lord"  
"...And what of Pharaohmon"  
"We still have not been able to track him down. We believe he may be in the digital void, but we will search other areas until we find him"  
"Good." "What are your orders, master"  
"I want you and Alphamon to find Pharaohmon and eliminate him"  
"And of Changemon"  
"Send Dynasmon to finish him"  
"Yes, lord." Omnimon faded into a blur and disappeared.

----------------------------------

Present Day Digital World

"Grh!" A white toned robotic digimon ran for his life. A large blast in the shape of a dragon flew right over his head and destroyed several trees. "You cannot escape me, Changemon!" Dynasmon yelled. He spread his large purple wings and shot forward, cornering Changemon at the edge of a cliff.  
"..." Changemon remained silent. He awaited his destruction. "You are a potential threat. Yggdrasil tells of your future; you will end all life in the digital world. So I must end yours before then"  
"I-I won't become evil! I swear"  
"Yggdrasil's word is final. Orders are orders. I cannot disobey the command of the digital god"  
"Agh...!" Changemon squinted his eyes in fear, bracing himself for his death. 'Why me?' He thought. "I am sorry. I wish I could spare your life." His raised his arm above his head, and a large sword appeared. The blade was in the shape of a dragon. "NO!" Changemon glowed. -  
Changemon Digivolve to!  
Morphmon!  
-  
A more armored, bigger version of Changemon stood in Changemon's place. "That won't help you." Dynasmon swung his sword, but Morphmon started shifting. "Hm"  
"Morphmon...mode change! Morphmon Rocket Mode!" Morphmon transformed into a rocket and flew up.  
"Oh no you don't!" Dynasmon flapped his large wings and chased Morphmon. "?!" Morphmon suddenly vanished. "...!" Dynasmon, frustrated, flew back down.

------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Morphmon asked as he got up. It was dark and very hot. He couldn't see a thing. "You're in my house. My name is Coronamon." Coronamon lit a flame from his hand, and the area was illuminated. They were sitting in a large sand cave, with nothing in it but the ball of fire that Coronamon created. A red bipedal lion digimon with a flame on his forehead and tail. and 2 metal bands similar to wristwatches. "You saved me"  
"Yup! I snatched you right out of Dynasmon's view!" The digimon kid replied.  
"Why"  
"I hate those stupid royal knights. They're just a bunch of steroid chalked drones for Yggdrasil...!" Coronamon grunted.  
"So, what now"  
"...I don't kn-" Suddenly the cave exploded, and Craniummon was standing there. "Yggdrasil has ordered your destruction, Morphmon. And yours as well, Coronamon, for assisting him." The huge, heavily armored knight digimon stepped forward, and took out his two bladed weapon. He swung it at Morphmon. "Whoa!" Morphmon just barely moved out of the way. Cranium raised his arm again and swung it, this time hitting both Morphmon and Craniummon. "GAAA!" Both of them rolled over, with large injuries. "Ugh...Morphmon...!" "Hnaaa!" Craniummon swung his sword at Morphmon. Morphmon got out of the way. "Hang on, Morphmon!" -  
Coronamon Digivolve to...! Firamon!  
-  
A large, red, winged lion digimon with armor appeared. He picked up Morphmon and started flying away from Craniummon. "How'd you do that?!" Exclaimed Morphmon. "Heh. It's kinda wierd. One day I just...found this strange device on the ground. Ever since, I've been able to digivolve manually, but only temporarily"  
"Wait! You mean like...this?" Morphmon took a digivice out of a compartment in his side. "Yeah...! How'd you get one of those?!" "Same as you. I found it, and since then I've been able to digivolve from In-training to Rookie, although I think with some training I ca- LOOK OUT!" Immediately a huge double sword swung and barely missed Firamon's wing. "That was close"  
"It's coming back like a boomerang!" Morphmon ducked, and it cut off a piece of the metal on his head. "OW!" "You will not get away this time!" Craniummon threw the weapon again, this time equipped with some kind of homing device.  
"Ngh"  
"Don't worry Firamon"  
-  
Firamon...Morphmon...DNA digivolve to...! Machfiremon X!  
-  
Firamon and Morphmon combined into a mechanized version of Firamon with multiple jets on him The jets boosted, and rocketted forward, allowing them to escape Craniummon's attack. Machfiramon X flew into the sky, and beat his large wings, creating fiery winds that started to melt Craniummon's first layer of armor. "Gr! God Breath! Emerge, my demonic shield, Avalon!" A large shield came up that completely blocked the attack without fail.

Inside Machfiremon X's mind [What do we do now?! We can't get through his shield. Said Firamon.  
[Don't worry. We have to keep going. Power up the attack more  
[Are you sure  
[Yes.

Back in the desert...

"Hah! You cannot penetrate my ultimate shield!" Yelled Craniummon.  
"ARRHG!" Machfiremon X beat his wings even more, and the wind changed to a large plume of fire. Craniummon continued blocking. "HAhahaha- Huh?! What?!" He looked around him, and he was half sunken in sand, which was so heated by the flames it turned into quick sand. "GAAARRRR!" Craniummon kept struggling, and eventually sunk until only his unmoving hand was above the sand. "Whew..." Machfiremon split back into Morphmon and Firamon, who turned back into Coronamon. A giant shadow emerged behind Morphmon and Firamon, ready to strike. 


End file.
